


Too much of a Good Thing

by thornhands



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornhands/pseuds/thornhands
Summary: Fordngrs_untold_hrdshps_unnmbrd“Do you feel him? How he fills you? He doesn’t even need to do anything, you could come just from feeling him like this. How sweet the sounds you make when you shudder around him, how delicate your neck under his hands, did he ever tell you how he adores it?”





	Too much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/gifts).



> dngrs_untold_hrdshps_unnmbrd allowed me to play with her OC Cresora. If you are looking for smut and plot I recommend her Raven and Hawk story.

The candles lining the room gave off a flickering shine, making shadows dance on the walls. Cresora didn't know how long it had been since Osiris had taken her to bed. ‘ _ To show you that a good thing can be too much if indulged in too often _ ’ were his words at her unvoiced question and kissed her.

He had made her come again and again, indulged in any whim he had until she lay on the sheets, shaking and moaning and twitching. She had thought he was finished when he spend himself in her but he had only smiled and moved down between her legs, touching her softly, never enough to overwhelm but enough to keep her arousal alive.

When he had been ready again he had settled back against the ubiquitous pillows and drawn her over him, pushing her with soft hands to straddle his hips. His hands framing her face he had kissed her again, slow and soft.

She had startled away from him when she felt a weight settle at her back. Twisting around she saw Osiris, no, one of his Reflections, kneeling behind her as naked as the original under her. It's gold limned hand in front of her it seemed to wait for her permission to touch. She looked at Osiris, searching, but he only smiled, leaving the decision up to her.

Making up her mind she turned herself some more and caught the Reflection in a kiss.

Osiris hand settled on her hip, thumb drawing small circles across her skin while his other drifted up to her breast, caressing the sensitive space just under it. It made shivers race across her shoulders.

When the Reflections hand went to her other breast, lightly plucking at her nipple and trailing its fingertips across her skin, she broke the kiss.

She shifted in Osiris lap and his length pressed against her. With a cant of her hips she started to move against him, slowly, while four hands caressed her.

They petted and stroked while she ground herself against Osiris, quicker and quicker until one of the Reflections hands slipped between them, a fingertip resting just above her clit, the buzzing all his Reflections seemed to hold just under their skin tipping her over the edge.

Soft lips at her neck eased her through the shaking and she leaned gratefully back. She was still shaking through the aftershocks when the hands that had held still while she came down moved, urging her upward. She braced herself on Osiris shoulders and slowly sank down on his length. Breath and hips hitching she worked herself slowly up and down until she had taken all of him.

Looking at him, his eyes half lidded with pleasure made her chest clench and with a smile she leaned forward, sliding her arms around him and seeking his lips with hers.

Their kiss came to an abrupt end when he squeezed her ass, making her moan and shift in his lap.

He gave her a smug little grin and she clenched around him in retaliation, now the one smugly smiling down at him.

Her feeling of superiority didn't last long.

The Reflection at her back, almost faded into the background of her thoughts, moved, pressing itself against her back again, hands sliding around her, squeezing her breasts, lifting them up. Osiris leaned forward and sucked a nipple in his mouth, making her stomach flutter.

„Unfair,“ she protested.

„ _ Not from our point of view _ ,“ came the smug reply from behind her.

She was about to reply but the Reflections hand had settled above her sex and pressed down while Osiris pushed up. Her breath left her in a hitched moan as arousal crested and she started grinding down on him again. Fingers settled next to her clit, the slight buzzing of where the Reflections touch ended and she began making her shudder with pleasure and moving into the touch.

For a few minutes there was only the slick sound of their bodies meeting, Cresoras moans rising higher in pitch until she came, head thrown back and fingers clawing at Osiris shoulders.

With shaking thighs she sank back down on him, leaning forward and breathing hard, now bracing herself on the shoulders she had abused moments before.

Osiris embraced her, letting her rest against him. Slow, long strokes against her back helped calm her breath, her hammering heart slowing. She felt wrung out and heavy, her sweat slick skin slowly cooling even pressed between two warm bodies.

A soft touch at her neck made her look up. Another Reflection kneeled on the bed next to them, this one holding a cup in its hand. She smiled at it before reaching for the cup but it didn't relinquish it, instead lifting it to her lips and letting her sip.

A drop of water spilled down her chin and it leaned forward to softly kiss it away. 

Shifting, she felt Osiris length press against her sweet spot and with a shudder she tried to move, only to be stopped.

They held her still, hands and arms and hips, lips on her skin and a hand at her sex, slowly, rhythmically pressing down and easing away.

Almost silent whispers in her ear, “ _ Do you feel him? How he fills you? He doesn’t even need to do anything, you could come just from feeling him like this. How sweet the sounds you make when you shudder around him, how delicate your neck under his hands, did he ever tell you how he adores it _ ?” Lips at her neck, leaving a faint trail of warmth where they met her skin before moving on. More hands on her, slowly stroking over her shaking thighs, across her hip, along her stomach, fanning her pleasure higher until she was shaking all over and feeling as if she would vibrate out of her skin if she didn’t come soon.

All the while his Reflection whispered into her ear, filthy things and sweet things that made her want to cry out to stop it and to never stop until she peaked again, feeling like this orgasm was dragged out of her kicking and screaming and leaving her like a puppet with cut strings slumped between them.

Gentle hands leaned her back and lifted her head, the cup brought to her lips again to ease her rasping breath. She sipped the offered liquid gratefully.

Osiris, having held still while she rode her orgasm out on him, started to move again.

“Osiris, please, I don’t think I can come again,” was her moaned protest to his movement.

A slow drag of his hips that pressed into all her most sensitive places,  _ again _ . She felt almost raw, oversensitive and on the verge of calling for her Ghost, to stop this.

“I told you, little bird, sometimes a good thing can be too much.” Punctuated by a slow rolling of him against her, her still cradled against the Reflections chest, it’s hands roaming her body, plucking at her nipples, caressing, pressing kisses against her neck.

Osiris hands settled on her hips, pressing her down and any response she may have had is lost in pleasure.

“One more, little bird, one more,” his breath hitching now, too, as he rears up and presses her against his chest, hips pumping up into her. She shudders against him when he hits her sweet spot again and again and suddenly there is another golden hand between them, sliding down, down, down until the fingers rest against her clit and with every movement of their hips they drag against her until she doesn’t know in which direction to move, torn between too much and not enough.

With shaking thighs she moved herself, pushing against Osiris again and again until they are both lost in a fever pitch that seemed to burn them from the inside. His thrusts stuttered and she felt him spill inside her as she desperately ground herself against him in a bid to come with him.

The last spark she needed was Osiris burying his face in her neck and sloppily sucking a kiss on it while his Reflection pinched her nipple. The ball of pleasure that had seemed to collect in her core and grew with every thrust burst outwards in waves, making her clench down on Osiris again and again as she buried her face against him and helplessly rode it out.

With shaking hands she clutched at him as they stilled, their breathing heavy in the still room. Slowly, Osiris leaned back against the pillows, taking Cresora with him and resting her on his chest as their breathing gentled.

Cresora twitched when he slid out of her, oversensitive to any more stimulation. 

Gentle hands at her legs, trying to move them, and her sound of protest was cut short when Osiris held her tighter and murmured against her temple, “It’s ok, just cleaning you up,” and true to his words she felt soft cloth between her legs, carefully wiping Osiris spend away.

Osiris moved them so they lay side by side, her head resting on his shoulder, his lips at her forehead. She felt him smile against her as a warm blanket settled over them, a Reflection tucking it in around her back and up to her neck.

She settled one arm over Osiris waist, the other tucked between them with her hand resting against his heart.


End file.
